


Frostbite

by TrashHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Healthy!tavros, Humanstuck, M/M, homeless!gamzee, one shot but maybe not, slight wounds mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHobbit/pseuds/TrashHobbit
Summary: NANANAA NAA NAA NAA (insert weird jurassic park theme music here)I'm back, what have i missed my dudes?PS:(Soon updating the other shitfests i have going on, so, ill go and try to finish the chapters ive been hoarding)PPS:(Yes name change also old handle 'Mortem_sins' i think trash hobbit suits much better.. right?)





	1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and breathed in the freezing winter air, it was little past 3am wednesday was it? or was it already friday i wasnt sure, i heard the soft scrunches of the snow as someones weight was added onto it and left crushed underneath the strangers shoes.

 

A faint yellow light shone thru my eyelids in the alley where i sat, not much of a place but atleast here the men had left the boxes out, i wasnt sure what had been inside them but they were big enough to allow shelter for me.

My fingers felt.. numb, already discolored grey was climbing up my fingertips as the cold air slowly took back what ever warmth i mustered out for myself, when was the last time i ate? theres an aching, more of stabbing pain in my stomach as it demanded for food i couldnt provide.

I was sure there was frostbite already seeping into my cheeks and nose, my heads aching, is there any shops open? should i ask for shelter, no they wouldnt let me in.

I feel tired i thought as my head started to spin, i gathered all the strength i had left to open my eyes again, theres snow clinging onto my lashes, i always thought it looked cute when that happened to others, it really is too cold outside.

Where did the light go? i cant hear anything but i feel like someones coming, why is everything so blurry suddenly? i dont feel good..

 

 

 

Tavroses shift had ended an hour ago, just his luck, cars frozen and wouldnt start 'thats what i get for buying cheap ass car' he murmured under his breath and continued to bite thru the cold weather.

Coldest day of the year, golden day for karma to come and bite at your ass, he felt the frost cling onto his form as he made his way down the alley, a faint thumb was heard ahead as he continued to walk ahead.

A dark fluff was seen from the toppled box, a cat? he thought as he crouched closer only he wasnt met by a cat, there was a man inside the cardboard box, his clothes were tattered and frosted over snow clinging onto him as if it was trying to suffocate his whole being.

Slowly he reached over to move the mop of dark hair away from the strangers face, he could see faint signs of breathing but his own breath was caught at the sight of the man, under the dirty locks lied a beauty he couldnt describe as anything other than godlike, there was frost and discoloration on his cheeks but that didnt ruin the sharp angles they had, with an angled jaw line and well sculpted nose that pulled that beauty the stranger was together with a slight rosy color could still be spotted on the tip of his nose as the freezing cold was taking over and turning it to blue cracked bleeding mess. thick black eyelashes that had frost and snow clinging onto them framed his slightly sunken eyes, how long has he been outside?

He caressed the strangers cheek warming it with his hand, the mans face twisted into a painful expression, tavros sighed and started to collect the man into his arms surprised of how light he was, the man pulled himself closer to him seeking for warmth, with that he made up his mind and started to carry the freezing stranger towards his apartment.


	2. Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NANANAA NAA NAA NAA (insert weird jurassic park theme music here)  
> I'm back, what have i missed my dudes? 
> 
> PS:(Soon updating the other shitfests i have going on, so, ill go and try to finish the chapters ive been hoarding)  
> PPS:(Yes name change also old handle 'Mortem_sins' i think trash hobbit suits much better.. right?)

Everything felt so warm, too warm, it was like his fingers had been dipped into hot water and now the boiling feeling had spread thru his body into every joint, every muscle, every small nerve.  
Why wasnt it cold anymore? 

Gamzee felt something against his hand, it sparked painful spike up his warmed muscles making his hand twitch around what ever was taking a hold of it, as quickly as it had touched him it left, making his hand drop back next to him.

He heard someones voice in the distance, his head was pounding like someone had greeted it with a brick numerous times, he tried to focus on the voice, why did it sound so soft, so concerning, so.. small?

Something wet and warm touched his cheek, making him whine as his eyes tried to open, his cheeks burned, why was everything burning? he curled his toes under something heavy, why was.. where is he?

as panic started to settle into him his eyes finally listened to him and opened, there was no white walls, no doctors and no chemical smell in the room, just as startled mocha brown eyes staring right back at him.

both of the men were frozen, neither breaking the eyecontact as silence filled the room, only a quiet radio could be heard as the two were like deers caught in headlights.

a faint blue haze from the street lamp shone into the room, giving the two enough light to see each other as it settled on them.

 

 

 

Gamzees was the first to move, raising his hand slowly onto the strangers stilled hand which held a towel, gently wrapping his bony fingers into the others he weighted the hand down onto the bed next to the strangers legs, feeling the wetness from the towel spread slowly onto sheets under his and the strangers hand.

The strangers breath hitched at the touch and his eyes fluttered as his gaze dropped onto the hand that was on his before turning right back at the other, his hand trembled under the others.

 

 

''are- do you feel okay?'' the man asked with a hushed voice, he could pick pieces of distress and worry from it.

Gamzee continued to stare at this stranger whos hand had now stopped trembling under his, his whole body taking more relaxed stance.

''...'' 

Nothing came from his mouth, he furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

''you- you were out in the cold, im not sure for how long''

''...''

''You almost froze to death..'' His voice cracked as he cast his gaze down onto their joined hands.

 

 

Gamzee watched the strangers pained expression in disbelief, why would they have helped him? dragged a stranger to their home, was this man out of his mind.

''You should be mor- more careful of the people-, of the people you take in-, into your home, what if i had been a-, a murderer?'' Gamzees throat felt sore, the days he spent outside in the freezing cold had taken a toll on his body, he felt heavy, but the stranger didnt even flinch upon hearing him, only a faint smiled ghosted on his lips, this man was weird..

 

 

''...'' the man fell silent, that odd smile still on his face, Gamzee jolted as the brown haired one started to laugh quietly.

 

unbelievable... Gamzee thought as he watched the laughing man in confusion.

 

silence swept thru the room once more, the brown haired man turned to Gamzee, smiling that odd smile Gamzee couldnt decipher before quietly responding.

 

''Well if you are a murderer, you better not kill me, but do make yourself at home, I'm Tavros'' He let Gamzees hand go as his body turned fully towards the man who was laying on his bed, offering his hand again for the confused one to shake properly ''...and you Mr Murderer?''

 

 

the smile grew on Tavroses face, it seemed warm and welcoming, Gamzees face twisted more into confusion as he kept staring at this strange young man- no, Tavros.

His name is Tavros..

 

 

Gamzees face relaxed before he chuckled in disbelief, he carefully lifted his sore hand to shake the offered one 

''Murderer Gamzee, Nice to meet you Tavros''


End file.
